caseys_dnd_campaign1fandomcom-20200214-history
Valencia Snowcry
She is known as V. She hates it but it is good for her anonymity. She presents as a nobody. Cover She functions as a concubine for the leader of the mafia, Magnus Snowcry. No one ever sees him. He is a notorious recluse. Enough people saw him and he interacted decades ago. Background Birth Magnus had Valencia by his longtime love Maria. But once he found out that she was pregnant he kicked her out. Maria went to live with her people, the pirates on Eoam. Eoam They weren't impoverished. Eoam was a good place to live if you were able to contribute. Maria taught Valencia how to read and they managed the library. The books that the pirates would bring back from their villages. Valencia read everything she could get her hands on. She was smart like a whip and observant. She held her tongue and knew how to persuade better than many adults around her. When Valencia was 12 her mother told her the story of her father. She told her with the intent to raise Valencia to be strong and not rely on anyone. But what Valencia heard was that her father was in charge of an organization that he didn't deserve. When she turned 14 she convinced her mother and a ship captain, Kiera Hawke to take her on an excursion. On the Seas Kiera and Valencia developed a very caring relationship. They sailed up to Terim. They pillaged a few ships on the way up. Kiera told her about the Snowcry mafia, she did a few runs for them up and down the coast. This mission is for them. She pillages a few ships on the way to Terim, she keeps half and the rest gets "deposited." Don't know what they use it for and don't care. she picks the ships, there are no minimums, just loot and deliver. Knowing how attractive she is she convinces Kiera to include her in the deposit, as a special gift for Magnus; begrudgingly she agrees and agrees to tell her mother that she was lost at sea, fell overboard when a Dragon Turtle (pg 119 Monster Manual) attacked the ship. Joining the Mafia When Valencia reached Aroughs, and was delivered to Magnus where she proved her worth. She advised him in his dealings, earned his trust and earned his affection. Staying close enough to retain interest but far enough so that he was always tempted. He, of course, didn't recognize his daughter. The Take Over After a few years of this Magnus trusted her implicitly. She had convinced him to stay holed up in his home on a hill, outside of the city, removed and remote. She had sowed seeds of paranoia. He only trusted her and was certain if he left his room poison, and assassins were sure to get them. She took all of his meetings and let people know she would bring everything to him; she didn't. She assumed control of the mafia without anyone knowing the difference. Patience and a few well placed assassination attempts helped. Current Status Valencia, as V, runs the Snowcry Mafia without anyone any wiser for it. Kiera makes her way into town every so often. Kiera is part of a community of three who know V is in charge of the mafia and Kiera is the only other person who knows V is Valencia, Magnus' bastard daughter. She would be simultaneously impressed and identifies as a threat anyone who figures out she is in charge. Threats don't last long around V. The only other person who knows V is the head hancho is Ioana Muresan. He is her personal bodyguard. The outward relationship is her is V's minder for Magnus. But between them he protects her, he'd die for her. They have a very intimate relationship.